You shouldn't be afraid to keep on living
by Neeveamelia
Summary: FRERARD ! Franks having troubles, and guess which sassy diva is there to help? Not a one shot, new chapters WILL be up. Rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frerard fanfiction.**_

_**All of this first chunk is in Franks POV, i will clearly state when it is in someone elses.**_

_**It's not in ''real time'', if you get me. Gee should have black hair? Yes. Do i care? No. It's a fanfiction, not real life. However,**_

_**enjoy, review.**_

''Fucking emo.'' A boy in the year above said in an unpleasent tone. I just blinked and continued innocently shuffling some

books around in my locker.

Some girls walked past, pretending to slit their wrist and giggling.

I did some pointless book shuffling.

It was then, when a glimpse of bright red caught my eye. I kept my head low and looked across.

Someone with, of course, bright red hair was standing accross the hallway pressing buttons on their phone and glancing

up now and then.

Probably thinking of a decent insult, i thought. But then i realised, he stood there everyday and had never said a bad word to

me.

Gerard, i think his name was. Not the shyest of the shy, hence the hair. I've never spoken to him, but he seems nice. I mean,

he smiles when we walk past each other in the corridor. That is something to behold.

I then remembered his brother Mikey was in a couple of years below. Again, he seems nice. I'm probably saying this because

he's shy. He just walks around, minding his own buisnesss, the quiet one in his small group of friends. I overheard some

teachers talking aobut him having performance anxiety once. I also hear he's a sick bass player. Instand gianed respect for

him, and any other remotely shy or insecure person who is musical. I like you.

Gerard ran his fingers through his hair messily, and began walking over to me, clearing his throat.

No.

Please God, no. Walk the other, go the other direction. Avoid me, pretend i don't exist. I. am. not. here.

''Hey.''

**_New chapters coming soon, awwhhh yeah!_**


	2. Chapter 2  Let me introduce myself

Chapter 2 - Let me introduce myself.

I smiled, nervously.

''Hi.''

Why me, oh my lord. No Frank, snap out of it. Not everyone is going to be the same old bully and the last thing I want is to be miserable and blunt with someone who might well be a nice guy.

''Weren't picking on you were they?'' Gerard asked, casually leaning on a locker.

''Err, no. Well yeah but I'm used to it. It's not too bad.'' I lied.

Gerard genuinely looked like he felt sorry for me. I mean, I'm not desperately asking for sympathy, but someone showing they cared once in a while wouldn't hurt.

''You shouldn't have to put up with that, Frankie.'' He put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes darted up to him. Up, because he was some what taller than me. I'm short of 5'4.

Frankie…

''Sorry,'' Gerard apologised and face palmed himself, ''I'm used to putting ''ee'' at the end of names because of my brother-''

''Mikey?'' I quickly interrupted. He looked impressed, very impressed. He did a cute half-smile.

''Yeah, Mikey. Oh, shit. I'm Gerard, by the way.'' He laughed at the fact he never introduced himself and I joined in. I laughed for the first time in years. Even smiling seemed a chore over the past 6 or so months. It was definitely a rare occurrence.

''I know.'' And we started talking about general things. Mikey playing bass, Gerard's hair colour, and he even asked about the pricks bullying me.

We and laughed for what seemed like hours. No one was really around this corridor this into lunchtime so I didn't need to worry about anyone taking the piss, which felt good.

The bell rang and a flood of disappointment rushed through my body.

''I was gunna go grab a coffee…'' Gerard's voice got quieter towards the end of the sentence.

I nodded once. ''Coffee.''

''Yeah, you know, the caffeine liquid that you drink?'' Gerard said, jokily.

I giggled, in the most manly way possible, and looked down.

''You're cute, Frankie/''

My eyes once again shot up, in complete and utter shock.

''Am I?'' I felt like a little boy, I had to bite my tongue pretty hard to stop myself giggling, in and slightly more feminine way this time/

Gerard was biting the left side of his lip and smirking at the same time.

''Yeah, you are. What lesson are you-'' Gerard looked at his watch, ''now late for?''

''Drama… I hate it so much…'' I muttered the last part.

I really did hate it, for the obvious reasons. Plus I wanted to kill the confident guys and girls, then after I killed them once, I felt an urge to kill them again.

''Damn. Well, since you're late already, how'd you fancy having a caffeine liquid with me?'' Gerard asked, cheekily.

I smiled and shook my head.

''Very funny, Gee.''

.FUUUUCKKKK. Why? Why am I such an idiot? I swear I ruin everything, I swear.

Gerard had a beaming smile upon his face.

''Gee, I love that.''

I quite literally breathed a sigh of relief. To my surprise, Gee faintly held the tips of my finger and began striding along the corridor out the doors.

''You need a coffee, Iero.''


	3. Sorry! I promise

HELLOO!

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new chapter. Technically, it is a new chapter. But it's not part of the fanfic, it's just a message from me.

Sorry (again) for the lack of updates. I know I only have two fanfic's which means I should easily be able to keep up with both of them, but school started about 2 weeks ago and I've been stressed, confused, annoyed, and pissing myself about that.

I was also in Turkey from the 17th-30th of August.

I PROMISE I will get a new chapter up soon.

I write my chapters in a notebook first, then type them up, then eventually upload them onto the site.

Things will start happening soon, trust me.

In a real friendship, things don't just happen in the course of about two days. I think I will have some conversation between Frank and Gerard before the actual story gets going, so bare with me.

Mikey will be quite involved in this fanfic. We all love Mikey.

Sorry again.

- Neeve. xxxxxx


End file.
